Summer on Marquit Island
by tHE 1NE 'ND 0NLy ABiGAiL
Summary: Logan, Michael, and Nicole spend the summer before sophomore year at Marquit Island. They meet new people, such as new character Abby, and relationships form. The characters learn more about each other, and come to understand why you shouldn't judge a boo
1. Friend

"Man, Michael. She's so pretty."

Michael didn't hear him.He continued to bob his head to his mp3 player.

"Michael!" Logan shoved him. "Michael! Turn your music down! Geez." Michael took a headphone out his ear.

"What!" Heasked annoyed. "Dang, Logan! Why couldn't I have been seated next to Nicole, or something?" Logan, Michael, and Nicole were on a plane to the Marquit Teenage Resort, the once private island that just became a summer vacation haven to teenageers. It was own by people, waay richer than the Reese family. As the story goes, James Marquit, the owner, hated how his parents wouldn't let him do anything when he was a teenager. He didn't get to travel on his own, or go on giant shopping sprees, or anything that the other (rich) kids got to do. Not even to the movies unless his parents personally knew his friends' parents. So he opened up a teenage haven for kids to escape their parents, and their troubles, and just relax. It's the island's first time being open to the public so Marquit was only letting in the highest payers, such as Logan's family, and the children of his friends, such as Michael's family in. Nicole came because she wasn't doing anything and didn't want to be at PCA while everyone else was home. She and Michael were able to get his parents to convince James Marquit to let her come, butNicole's family stillhad to pay half price.

Theywere ona giant, private plane. It was like something out of the soul plane movie. All colorful. Cool, new movies. Good food. Cute people. No adults, except for the flight attendents and stewardesses. And they were dressed down, still in uniform though, to seem as if they were young too.

"Whatever!" Logan remarked. "It's an honor to be in my presence."

"Oh, my bad. . ." Michael rolled his eyes. "Yes, your highness!"

"That girl talking to Nicole is pretty hot." His said, gazing at her with a smile. Nicole noticed Logan staring and thought he was looking at her.

_Ew. He's hecka staring. Is that supposed to be his sexy gaze that hepicks up chicks with?_She thought to her self. I'll just smile and wave.Michael andLogansmiled and waved back. The girl that was talking to Nicole was looking at them too. She had an eyebrow raised.

"Who's that?" She asked Nicole.

"The tan boy winking at us is Logan," Nicole laughed. "And the one with the headphones and Pringles is Michael. He's a big-time chipaholic."

"That's very not healthy. At least he's not fat .. they're kinda cute." The girl said. "Are you gonna go over there?"

"Why should I? I mean, I know them and all, but ..." her voice trailed off."Besides, I know Logan. He's probably just wants you to come over with me, so he can get to know you, then eventually you guys will make out. Maybe you'll be his summer fling or something, and then he'll have a story to tell everybody when we go back to PCA."

"Pacific Coast Academy, right?" she asked. Nicole nodded. "Oh, my cousin went there. She told my parents and they liked it so now me and my brothers are going there when summer's over."

"Really! Who's your cousin?" Nicole gasped. "I might know-"

"Let's go over there." There girl cut her off. She was looking right over Nicole's shoulder with a smile on her face.

"Why?" Nicole asked. _Don't tell me she's like .. a female Logan._

"Because Logan," the girl giggled. "Logan is holding a sign that says 'Nicole and friend.'" Nicole turned around and squinted at the sign. She laughed too. She and "Friend" walked over and sat in the seats in front of them. The chairs were facing Michael and Logan, and there was a table in between them.

"Can I see that sign?" the girl asked with a hearty smile. Logan handed her the sign with a slight smirk on his fave. She looked at it for a moment and started cracking up. Nicole joined in too, but not as hard. The girls just thought it was so funny. The smirk went of Logan's face. It was not the reaction he was looking for. He and Michael looked at each other in confusion.

"Damn Logan!" The girl said. "You don't play, do you?" Logan was alarmed for a second that she knew his name, but then he remembered that Nicole was a blabbermouth and has probably told her all she knows about him and michael.

"I didn't write that. Michael did!" He defended himself as he pointed to him. Michael pointed back at him.

"Look how small my name is," Nicole laughed.

"And they wrote my name in big ass letters." The girl smiled. She took out her digital camera and took a picture of the paper.

"Logan, you carry around posterboard?" Nicole laughed at him. The girl joined in with her again. Logan grabbed the posterboard and crumpled it up. He said they should drop it. The girl gave him a look, then shrugged it off.

_At least i got a pic .. _she thought, and smiled. Logan thought she was smiling at him.

"What's your name?" Michael asked.

"Its just like you guys said," the girl smiled. "My name is Friend."


	2. Abigail

"So ... Friend ..," Logan began, "Where you headed?" He winced. _That was a really dumb question._

"To the island," Friend replied slowly. "Aren't you?"

"Hey, Abby!" Nicole exclaimed, accidently revealing "Friend's" name. "I can see the Island!"

"Ooh! Where?" She turned towards the window.

_Abigail .. _Logan thought to himself. _It suits her very well._

"You can only see it hardly!" She pouted. Instead of straining her eyes to see, she sat down and folded her arms. "You know, the islands not even _that_ private."

"I know, huh?" Michael agreed. "The only thing that makes the island private is the airport really."

"Yeah .." Logan tried to add in his two cents. "You have to have permission to land there but besides that .." His voice trailed off as he realized he was just saying something stupid. _Even Nicole could've said something more _.. intellegent. _I'll just watch her talk. Yeah .. At least she's good to look at_.

Dark caramel skin. Clear brown eyes. Full, glossy lips. Straight, brown, shoulderblade length hair. White rounded squares for teeth. Pierced ears with white hoops coming out of them. His eyes moved down. Nice, round rack. _Looks firm. Doesn't jiggle much_. Flat stomach. _Not pudgy, like a lot of girls I know_. His eyed continued to move down. Nice round thighs. _Like a young Beyoncé, but a little smaller. _He moved his eyes down to her feet._ Hmm .. not small, but not gigantic_. Probably a 7 or 8. Bigger than most, _i guess_. But not humongous. He watched her as she spoke. _She'll think I'm listening. Chicks dig that_. So he stared at her. _Heavenly_. And she had thought that he was listening. Eventually he ended up listening. And talking without saying anything dumb. And before he knew it, Nicole and Michael were sleeping.

_Its just us .._ They both thought.

"Hey," His voice came out a little shaky. "What are you reading?"

She let out a deep breath. "Shut the Door," she spoke. "By Amanda Marquit." Logan furrowed an eyebrow.

"That doesn't sound like one of those dumb, sappy, chick stories." He was suddenly relaxed, and becoming himself. Then his heart stopped as he remembered that chicks don't like to hear their stuff called dumb, or sappy. _Great .. _He remembered the day when he and Zoey had got in a heated arguement over wether "chick flicks" were dumb or not. He braced himself for the arguement that may start.

"No. This book isn't sappy," Abigail said without even a smidge of anger; as if she hadn't heard what he said. "Or dumb. It's kind of .. intense I guess."

Logan paused. He looked at her in surprise. He couldn't believe it. No arguement! _She's not even mad! _

"Wait," he sat up straight in his chair. He patted his ears, checking to see if water was in his ears. "You're not gonna yell at me? Or at least get mad?"

"Why would I do that?" She was getting lost.

"Because I said "chick" stories, along with sappy, and dumb. (pause) About stories that girls read."

"Oh, that all depends." She smiled lightly. "I have a lot of brothers, and male cousins - there's something wrong with the genes in my family - and they're all .. meat heads. And also, I'm in a good mood right now."

Logan smiled a big smile. A victory._ A girl I can talk to .. and she's cute too!_

He took a breath, to soak in this glorious day. Then the questions, comments, and complaints flew out his mouth. Like word vomit. She was "word vomiting" also. But for her, it was so natural. Logan was still a little cautious with what he was saying. He was in heaven, or at least close enough. _Heck .. I'm on an airplane, talking to an angel. That's good enough for me_. Then he smiled to himself.

_Wow_. Nothing is ever really good enough for me. I'm almost _always_ unsatisfied. This feels .. _good._

Abigail let out a big yawn. She took out her cell phone and read the time. "Daaammnn" She cursed subconsiously. "2 am! We've been talking all night!"

Logan smirked at her. _Logan, you sly bastard you, you kept her up all night! You should take her out to apologize._ "Why don't I take you out somewhere to apologize, huh? Maybe to a Jackson Bobbins ice cream parlor somewhere around here? Huh?"

"Oh, I see!" Abigail smiled, coquetishly. "You tryna spit game now! I knew you would!" She laughed.

"So, lemme take you out!" Logan insisted. She made a playful thinking face.

"Hmm ... Should I?" She asked herself aloud.

Logan ran his hands through his hair, and winked at her.

"Smooth move!" She commented, both thumbs up. "Yeah. You can take me ... out. Sure."

_Yup .. Logan baby, you're the man. _He thought in triumph. _By the end of the week, she'll be mine._

There was a buzz from the speakers. "We land in 5 hours," a stewardess spoke. "5 hours."

"Ooh!" Abigail let out in a deep voice. "Good night, morning, whatever."

"Goodnight."


End file.
